Voodoo of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru
by ilovechesse09
Summary: two best friends find there selvs an adventure of a life time and only to find out about love and new things about themselvs....


**Voodoo Dolls of Inuyahsa and Sesshoumaru**

**Story written by: Taylor. C & Heather. F**

Would you believe me when wishes can come true. Would you believe me when I say you can transport anywhere you wont if you just believe. No you wouldn't.

No one would believe two special girls got there adventure starting just by watching their favorite show called Inuyahsa. But it did. There lives change the day when one girl got the other into Wicca/voodoo and they find there selves different with new gifts they never knew they had……..and that's how everything started and changed…..

**Chapter 1. The passing**

It was like an every other day in North Caroline in summer: hot, but breezy.

It was a warm early summer in July at Heather's house. Heather and Taylor were in her bed room playing around like an everyday teenagers do. Listing to the music and talking girl stuff.

Heather was an 5'5, skinny, white southern girl. Brown long hair that reached to her back, 

She had nice little curves and was a flat stomach, she was a punk rocker but didn't act like it, and with the mind of a master mind…. She was a clever girl with an everyday life: boyfriend, school, friends, and a wonderful family.

Taylor on the other hand was a 5'8, average size, but not to big, But had a nice body with curves. long curly black hair the went to her shoulders. (but if you straighten it, it would be at the mid of her back) and a city beach girl. She was label as gothic, and showed it very highly. She didn't have a perfect family like Heather did. She study Wicca and voodoo, she kept to her self from her family, she didn't have a boyfriend because she didn't want one, and she had the best friends she really could ask for.

But with these two girls they were to the world with each other, they were best friends. And the one thing they both enjoyed together was Anime. Both of there favorites' was Trinity Blood, which Hunter Robin, Ghost in the shell, but the one that top all of them was Inuyasha.

Taylor's mom and dad left for the summer to Florida for the summer, and her sister and the pets went with them.

Heather's parents left for the summer as well, and took the family but her older sister.

They went to see the family in Ohio.

So Heather and Taylor were stuck in the house doing nothing but watching the movies of Inuyasha. 

Heather to get noisy and went through Taylor's bags and found Dolls and books that said Witch craft, and voodoo.

"Taylor you study these things?" asked Heather, Taylor looked up and said yes.

"there really helpful when you have nothing to do over the summer."

Heather nod her head and then something came to mind. "Hey Taylor, are you any good?"

Taylor looked up at her and gave her the look that said 'what are you planning' look.

"yes, why do you ask?"

"oh I thought of something that could pass the time."

"like what?"

"oh you know go a couple of years in back in time and play around with your Voodoo"

Taylor raised her eye brow….

"oh really, like where in time?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe to the Feudal Era" she said with pleading eyes.

"what!, and hoe do you suppose we get there, common Heather it's a TV show nothing really else" Taylor shout out.

"yeah but think of it, if you say your good at witch craft then maybe we can go and see out favorite, sex-y ass, characters."

"you got a point, but I need a second person to help me, and one who believes" Taylor sat there of the foot of the bed, just thinking that it could work, but impossible but may work.

"Teach me, and I will do it, plus I would like to study some Wicca."

"ok fine but you have to do it my way, or it may not work."

Heather just gave her a thumbs up and smile.

"but um.. Maybe we can use these voodoo dolls to play around with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru" said Heather.

"yeah, but we need hair to control them, and plus how do you suppose we get Sesshoumaru's hair."

"I don't know, but maybe we can think of a way."

Taylor got up and went to her bag and looked for something to teach Heather with. 

"fine but before we get to the heavy, stuff I need to teach you some things in the next few days before we go, and maybe it would be good if we pack a little to carry in there time, like Kagome does" Taylor comment on.

"yeah that's sounds good and maybe some food."

"ok well for the next few days I'll teach you the basic of Wicca and voodoo. You'll learn the three laws of Wicca, and it herbs and the meaning of it, and maybe some spells."

Heather just nod. Taylor got six white candle and a couple of blacks and red, and her incense. She trained Heather for a total of seven days till she showed that she can do things on her own.

Heather learned many healing spells, and learned how to protect herself from any harm of any demons and humans of all alike.

After Taylor thought heather was good on the Wicca and the voodoo, that they both decided it was time to try transportation to realty to there show.

Heather packed some food and a knife that her dad had, and some cloths. Taylor packed all three knifes she had and some Wicca and the dolls, and some cloths that she might need.

"oh shit, Taylor what about my sister?" asked Heather. "your right, but I don't think she would notice scents we never come out of the room and she never checks up on us so yeah" 

Heather just gave her an ensuring look and just said ok. 

They set there selves on the floor and started to light candles. 

Taylor started to do a chant while Heather put a movie of Inuyasha in the circle.

Heather joined in the chant and out of no where there was a gush of wind in the room, and the window wasn't even open. Then all of a sudden something struck Taylor and Heather, it seem like it was lighting at first but then something happen. They where fading and heather was freaking out. "Heather don't freak out, or we lose it." said Taylor. Heather became calm very fast till the seem to be lighting struck them and they both feel into what seem blue and pink-ish with the hint of dust, it felt like there where in space..

Till they both landed on in a dark hole full of bones and dirt.

"I think we did it" said heather looking up to clear sky.

"yeah, and to top that off I think were in the well, you know the one that Kagome goes through"

"Yeah I think so too." Heather up when she heard a someone scream. 

"shit someone must be having a fight up there?" Comment Taylor.

Heather and Taylor both put there bags on there shoulders. They both climb up the well, and when they got there they both gasp at the trees and the green grass, and the fresh warm air, no gas in the air no people running every where, just trees and grass.

But something took both off the sight when they felt something move pass them…

It was no other then Inuyasha , with his fire rat, and the puppy ears. When Taylor looked at Heather and her mouth was dropped and her eyes were wide like she seen gold for her first time in her life.

"Inu-Inu- Inuyasha!" screamed Heather. _Shit I should have known this would happen, she's in-love and is he's biggest fan!_ Taylor thought. "Heather calm down, he doesn't know us, and because you know his name he'll think were crazy" Taylor whisper.

"But…But…He's so HOT!' Heather shouted out the last word and Inuyasha turned around and pulled out Tetsusaiga. "who in the hell are you two!" Inuyasha shouted.

Heather just stood there hyperventilating. "hi um, my name is Taylor, and this is my friend Heather over here, don't mind her." He gave a what the fuck you say look to Taylor. "KAGOME!" after he shouted her name we saw Kagome and Shippo on her shoulder, running out of the bushes, right behind her was Sango and Miroku running right behind them. Miroku was Staring up and down at Heather and Taylor, Sango didn't like that very so much, so she slapped him a cross the face. "what was that for" he complained, she just glared at him. "I'm sorry, my name is Kagome what's yours?" Kagome ask. Taylor put it a giggle by fault. "oh I'm sorry, my name is Taylor and my friend over there is Heather. But sorry she's in her own little word of hyperventilating" Taylor said giving off her best smile. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome both giggle at Taylor's remarked. Heather got over her hyperventilating, and walked over to Inuyasha who put his sword away. She reached up and started to rub his ears. "there so cute!" said Heather, Inuyasha pushes her off "What the hell! Get off of me!" heather looked struck.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it" she jumps on him again and they both feel to the ground, and she starts kissing him all of his face. Inuyasha tried to get her off but it was no use. Every one else was laughing there heads off at the sight of Heather….

He gets her off by Taylor pulling her off. Taylor whisper "You dim-shit, you know we can't do that yet, not till we get the hairs." 

"I'm sorry I really couldn't help my self" Taylor just shock her head and let Heather go.

Kagome and the other got there breaths back. "You Fools why in the Hell are you laughing at" Inuyasha yelled.. "Inuyasha, Sit!" 

BOOM!

With that Taylor and Heather were on the ground laughing there ass's off.

"I'm sorry about him, would you two like to join us for the night and you can explain everything" Kagome said.

Taylor and Heather both Nod there heads and look at each other with devilish smirks on there face. 


End file.
